


Don't stay

by chickenyuujirou, MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Humor, Translation Available, overprotective kouen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: “Can you stay?”





	Don't stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Don't stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119759) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)

“Can you stay?” Asked Kougyoku on the doorstep of her house.

She and Alibaba had spent the entire day together but she didn't want him to leave yet. Alibaba smiled at her and was about to agree when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He immediately understood what – or rather who – it was.

Kouen was staring at them from the window. Or rather, he was glaring at him.

Alibaba suddenly felt cold sweat on his forehead and his eyes widened.

“Sorry.” He finally answered. “I would have loved to, but I have to go home.” He felt kind of bad for lying to her, but he also could feel Kouen's eyes on him and he valued his life.

He began to raise his hand to take Kougyoku's one when he caught something shining at the window – a knife. Kouen was holding a fucking _knife_. He froze. But leaving his hand in the air would be too strange, so he put it on her shoulder. He was _patting_ his girlfriend's shoulder. As if she was his friend.

With one final smile he left, refraining from running and wondering what he'd say to Kougyoku when he'd see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
